1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tension fluctuation absorbing device and a cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus equipped with this device and more particularly to the present invention relates to a tension fluctuation absorbing device and a cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus equipped with this device which make it possible to manufacture a cardboard sheet with good quality by reliably absorbing fluctuations in the tension generated in the material paper.
2. Prior Art
A recently developed cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus makes it possible to manufacture a cardboard sheet by accomplishing good bonding between the core and liner with hardly applying a nip pressure between the core and liner.
This cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus will be described below with reference to a case in which a single-faced cardboard sheet is manufactured and a case in which a double-faced cardboard sheet is manufactured.
FIG. 7 is an overall schematic system diagram of a conventional single-faced cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 7, the single-faced cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus 100 is comprised of: a roll stand 120 which is equipped with material paper rolls; a splicer 140 which performs paper splicing; and a single-facer 160 which manufactures a cardboard sheet by gluing together a core material paper B and a liner material paper A which are respectively fed out from the roll stand 120 and spliced in some cases. These components are arranged in the described order from the upstream side toward the downstream side of the line through which the material paper is fed. In the following description, the xe2x80x9clinexe2x80x9d refers to a path along which the material paper is fed.
The roll stand 120 has a liner driven roll 180 around which the liner material paper A is wound, and a core driven roll 200 around which the core material paper B is wound. These respective driven rolls 180 and 200 are equipped with reserve rolls (only 180b is shown) used for paper splicing, and the apparatus is arranged. When the material paper of the roll currently being used is exhausted, this paper is spliced to the corresponding reserve roll by the splicer 140, which will be described later.
The splicer 140 is a paper-splicing device and has: a pressing contact mechanism 260 which performs paper splicing by pressing the material paper on the material paper roll currently in operation against the material paper on the material paper roll held in reserve; an accumulator roll unit 320 which is disposed on the downstream side of the line from this pressing contact mechanism 260 and which consists of a plurality of accumulator rolls 280 and a plurality of supporting rolls 300; and a roll moving means which moves the plurality of accumulating rolls 280 between an ordinary operating position and a paper-splicing position. A plurality of strips of accumulated material paper are formed by these rolls. As a result of this structure, the material paper in use is accumulated by winding the material paper onto the accumulator rolls 280 in a number of stages, and the accumulator rolls 280 are moved from the ordinary operating position to the paper-splicing position immediately prior to the splicing of the paper, thus ensuring that a surplus amount of material paper is maintained with respect to the amount of material paper that is fed out by the line, so that the old material paper and new material paper are spliced by a two-sided tape glued to the new material paper beforehand while the paper in use is maintained in a state which is the same as the paper being stopped, after which the accumulator rolls 280 are returned to the ordinary operating position.
The single-facer 160 has a first stepped driving roll 360. It also has a second stepped driving roll 380 which is disposed so that the core material paper B is passed between this second stepped driving roll 380 and the first stepped driving roll 360 and formed into a corrugated shape as a result of the rotation of the aforementioned first stepped driving roll 360. Furthermore, a first guide roll 400 is installed on the first stepped driving roll 360 on the advancing side in the direction of rotation of the first stepped driving roll 360 with respect to the second stepped driving roll 380. The first guide roll 400 is used in cooperation with the first stepped driving roll 360 to guide the liner material paper A in a configuration in which the liner material paper A is superimposed on the core material paper B. Also, a second guide roll 440 is installed on the advancing side in the direction of rotation of the first stepped driving roll 360 with respect to the aforementioned first guide roll 400. The second guide roll 440 is used in cooperation with the first stepped driving roll 360 to guide the glued liner material paper A and core B. Furthermore, a glue application roll 420, which is used to apply glue to the core that has been formed into a corrugated shape, is installed on the first stepped driving roll 360 between the first guide roll 400 and the second stepped driving roll 380.
The liner material paper A supplied to the single-facer 160 is fed in contact with the circumferential surface of the drum of a pre-heater 150. The liner material paper A is thus preheated. The single-faced cardboard sheet D manufactured by the single-facer 160 is supplied by take-up conveyors 700 to a transfer conveyor 710 and further to a double-facer (not shown)
With the above structure, the fed-out core material paper is formed into a corrugated core by being passed between the first stepped driving roll 360 and second stepped driving roll 380 under a specified nip pressure; then, while glue is applied by the glue application roll 420. The fed-out liner A is, along with the glue-coated core B, fed along the outer circumferential surface of the first stepped driving roll 360 and passes between the first stepped driving roll 360 and the first guide roll 400 and then between the first stepped driving roll 360 and the second guide roll 440.
In this case, the rotational speed of the second guide roll 440 is set at a greater speed than the rotational speed of the first stepped driving roll 360. As a result, a specified tension is applied to the liner material paper A between the first guide roll 400 and the second guide roll 440, thus causing the liner material paper A to be pressed against the outer surface of the first stepped driving roll 360 while clamping the core B. While the liner material paper A and core B are guided in this state, the bonding of the liner material paper A and core B is completed, so that the production of a single-faced cardboard sheet is completed.
As seen from the above, good bonding of the core and liner A is accomplished by applying tension to the liner A between the first guide roll 400 and second guide roll 440 instead of applying a large nip pressure to the liner A and core between the first stepped driving roll 360 and first guide roll 400. In other words, by performing the gluing of the core and liner in a surface contact configuration instead of the conventionally used linear contact configuration, it is possible to prevent the formation of pressure scars on the outer surface of the liner, and to prevent deleterious effects on subsequent processes such as the bar code printing process, etc.
Next, a double-faced cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus will be described. In order to manufacture a double-faced cardboard sheet by gluing a back liner to a single-faced cardboard sheet manufactured by a single-facer, the double-faced cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus has the single-faced cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus, a back liner supply device which supplies a back liner, and a double-facer which is used to manufacture the double-faced cardboard sheet. The back liner supply device has a back liner roll stand and a splicer. Meanwhile, the double-facer has a pre-heater which is used to heat the formed single-faced cardboard sheet and the supplied back liner, a glue machine which is used to apply glue to the pre-heated single-faced cardboard sheet and back liner, and a heated unit which is used to bond the single-faced cardboard sheet and back liner to which glue has been applied.
As a result of such a structure, a double-faced cardboard sheet which is favorably glued with no residual pressure scars is manufactured in the same manner as a single-faced cardboard sheet by gluing together a single-faced cardboard sheet and the back liner.
However, in the case of such single-faced and double-faced cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatuses, the gluing together of the core and liner is greatly affected by the tension that is generated in the core and liner. Thus, the technical problems described below arise because of the operating modes used during paper splicing and ordinary operation.
First of all, during paper splicing, the tension generated in the liner especially tends to fluctuate.
More specifically, during paper splicing, as described above, the dancer roll moves from the ordinary operating position to the paper-splicing position while paper splicing is being performed by pressing the old material paper and new material paper together. Thus, there is no feed-out of the old material paper. It creates a state in which there is almost no tension acting on the old material paper. However, since the movement of the dancer roll is performed along with the initiation of ordinary pressing contact, an impact load is generated in the material paper accompanying such pressing contact; as a result, a substantially pulse-form fluctuation in tension is generated in the material paper.
Secondly, during ordinary operation, as shown in FIG. 7, the completed single-faced cardboard sheet is caused to reside for a time in one location in order to ensure a specified drying time for the purpose of drying the bonded portions of the core and liner. This is done in order to process the single-faced cardboard sheet in subsequent processes such as a double-facer or printing process, etc. In this case, if the processing speed of the subsequent process increases, the residing portion of the cardboard sheet is reduced so that the drying time cannot be guaranteed; accordingly, it becomes necessary to increase the processing speed in the single-facer 160 accordingly. As a result, the pulling speed of the material paper is increased, so that the tension generated in the material paper increases. Conversely, if the processing speed of the subsequent process is reduced, the resident portion [of the material paper] becomes excessive, so that the pulling speed of the material paper is slowed, thus causing a drop in the tension generated in the material paper. Thus, from the standpoint of efficient product processing, a situation is created in which the tension must be caused to fluctuate by artificial means.
Thus, both during ordinary operation and during paper splicing, the tension generated in the liner or core fluctuates; because of this fluctuation, various problems occur in the cardboard sheet product, as will be described below.
Examples of problems that are common to both single-faced cardboard sheets and double-faced cardboard sheets include, first of all, the occurrence of warping in the completed cardboard sheet. This warping can be broadly classified as S-warping, downward-warping and upward-warping; these types of warping occur in the direction of flow and/or the direction of width, and have a deleterious effect on the printing process and box-making process, as well as lowering the strength of the completed boxes.
Secondly, small marks are printed at a specified pitch on the ends of cardboard sheets in order to cut the manufactured cardboard sheets or in order to measure the amount of production, and these marks are used as various types of production control data by reading the marks using a sensor. However, fluctuations in tension cause the pitch of the marks to vary, so that there are errors in the cutting length and deleterious effects on various types of production control data.
Examples of problems that are peculiar to single-faced cardboard sheets include, first of all, the fact that the bonding positions of the core and liner shift so that good bonding cannot be achieved if the tension generated in the core or liner fluctuates during the period prior to the completion of bonding by the drying of the glue.
Secondly, a problem that is peculiar to the core is that splitting and collapse of the corrugations may occur if an excessive tension is abruptly applied to the core.
Thus, fluctuations in tension according to the operating mode may cause various problems in the cardboard sheet product. However, a tension fluctuation absorbing device which is used to handle such fluctuations in tension is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. H10-45290.
The tension fluctuation absorbing device is installed on the downstream side of the line from the splicer and has a tension fluctuation detection means and a tension adjustment means. The tension fluctuation detection means is equipped with: a dancer roll on which a material paper is wound; a pinion/rack mechanism which supports the abovementioned dancer roll so that the dancer roll can roll in a direction that is substantially perpendicular to the axial line of the dancer roll and which consists of pinions that are installed on the respective ends of the dancer roll and racks that engage with these pinions; and a piston/cylinder mechanism which drives this dancer roll so as to balance the tension that acts on the dancer roll via the material paper on the upstream side of the line and material paper on the downstream side of the line that is wound on the dancer roll. The tension fluctuation detection means is used to detect fluctuations in the tension generated in the material paper. The tension adjustment means is equipped with: a driving roll which feeds out the material paper, a rotational speed adjustment means which is used to adjust the rotational speed of the aforementioned driving roll, and pressing rolls which are installed adjacent to the aforementioned driving roll. The tension adjustment means is used to adjust the tension generated in the material paper by increasing or decreasing the feed-out speed of the material paper on the basis of fluctuations in tension detected by the tension fluctuation detection means while applying a specified nip pressure to the material paper that passes between the driving roll and the pressing rolls. The tension adjustment means is installed in the vicinity of the tension fluctuation detection means on the upstream side of the line from the tension fluctuation detection means.
As a result of this structure, fluctuations in the tension generated in the material paper are detected by the tension fluctuation detection means, and the tension generated in the material paper is adjusted by adjusting the feed-out speed of the material paper on the basis of these detected fluctuations in the tension, so that such fluctuations in the tension can be limited.
However, the above conventional tension fluctuation absorbing device suffers from the following technical problems:
First, in this tension fluctuation absorbing device, the tension from the material paper acting on the dancer roll and the driving force from the piston/cylinder mechanism are balanced; and if there is a fluctuation in the tension, this balanced state is destroyed so that the dancer roll moves. Utilizing this fact, fluctuations in the tension are detected by detecting the movement of the dancer roll, and the detection sensitivity with respect to fluctuations in the tension in this case depends mainly on the response of the movement of the dancer roll to such fluctuations in the tension. In this respect, if the directions of extension of the material paper on the upstream side of the line and downstream side of the line are not parallel to the direction of extension of the racks, only the component of the fluctuation in the tension that is oriented in the direction of extension of the racks has an effect on the balance. Accordingly, the response is unavoidably inferior. In particular, the abovementioned problems regarding the cardboard product in a single-facer and double-facer also arise as a result of minute fluctuations in tension. Specifically, the bonding between the core and liner in a single-facer is not based on a permeating bond that is superior in terms of joining strength, but instead depends mainly on interfacial adhesion. Accordingly, if a slight shift occurs between the core and liner that accompanies minute fluctuations in the tension, this may lead to faulty bonding.
Secondly, the total length of the line extending from the roll stand to the single-facer or double-facer via the splicer may reach a considerable length. Accordingly, there may be external factors that disturb the tension such as acceleration or deceleration or mechanical losses such as friction, etc., of intermediate rolls installed at intermediate points on the line. Thus, if the position where fluctuations in the tension are actually a problem and the position where the tension is detected or the position where the tension is adjusted are separated from each other, reliable tension detection and adjustment are either impossible or extremely difficult. In this regard, it is very desirable that the tension be detected and adjusted in the vicinity of the single-facer and double-facer on the upstream side of the single-facer and double-facer, where fluctuations in tension are actually a problem.
Meanwhile, in cases where existing cardboard manufacturing apparatuses must be extensively modified (or in some cases replaced) in order to prevent such fluctuations in tension, expensive initial costs and long-term shutdowns of the manufacturing lines are unavoidable. In this regard, the development of a tension fluctuation absorbing device that can be incorporated into existing cardboard manufacturing apparatuses as a self-contained unit is strongly desired.
Accordingly, in light of the above problems, one object of the present invention is to provide a cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus which allows the quick and reliable handling of fluctuations in the tension generated in the material paper.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus, which makes it possible to manufacture good-quality cardboard by reliably performing good bonding between the core and liner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tension fluctuation absorbing device which can prevent fluctuations in the tension generated in the material paper, and which can be incorporated into existing cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatuses as a self-contained unit without any need for extensive modifications or alterations.
The above object of the present invention is accomplished by a unique structure for a tension fluctuation absorbing device that comprises:
a tension fluctuation detection means equipped with:
a dancer roll on which a material paper is wound,
a pinion/rack mechanism which supports the dancer roll so that the dancer roll can roll in a direction that is substantially perpendicular to an axial line of the dancer roll, the pinion/rack mechanism comprising pinions that are installed on respective ends of the dancer roll and racks that engage with the pinions, and
a piston/cylinder mechanism which drives the dancer roll so as to balance a tension that acts on the dancer roll via the material paper on an upstream side of the dancer roll and the material paper on a downstream side of the dancer roll,
so that the tension fluctuation detection means detects fluctuations in tension generated in the material paper via a movement of the dancer roll from a balance reference position thereof, and
a tension adjustment means that is installed in the vicinity of the tension fluctuation detection means on an upstream side of the tension fluctuation detection means and is equipped with:
a driving roll which feeds out the material paper,
a rotational speed adjustment means which is used to adjust a rotational speed of the driving roll, and
pressing rolls which are installed adjacent to the driving roll,
so that the tension adjustment means adjusts a tension generated in the material paper by increasing or decreasing a feed-out speed of the material paper based upon fluctuations in tension detected by the tension fluctuation detection means, while applying a specified nip pressure to the material paper that passes between the driving roll and the pressing rolls, in which
the tension fluctuation detection means is further equipped with guide rolls which are respectively installed on the upstream side and on the downstream side of the dancer roll so that a direction of extension of the material paper on the upstream side of the dancer roll and a direction of extension of the material paper on the downstream side of the dancer roll are substantially parallel to a direction in which the racks extend,
a driving force of the piston/cylinder mechanism is adjustable based upon a tension that acts on the dancer roll via the material paper on the upstream side and on the downstream side, and
the pressing rolls comprise a plurality of rolls which have axial lengths that are shorter than axial length of the driving roll and which are arranged substantially in a straight line along the axial length of the driving roll.
The above object of the present invention is accomplished by a unique structure for a single-faced cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus that is equipped with a single-facer that manufactures a single-faced cardboard sheet by gluing together a liner material paper and a core material paper in a specified corrugated form, while feeding out the liner material paper and core material paper, the single-faced cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus further comprising a tension fluctuation detection means and a tension adjustment means, in which
the tension fluctuation detection means is provided in the vicinity of the single-facer on an upstream side of the single-facer and is used to detect fluctuations in tension generated in the liner material paper and/or core material paper, the tension fluctuation detection means comprising:
a dancer roll on which the liner material paper and/or core material paper are wound,
a pinion/rack mechanism which supports the dancer roll so that the dancer roll can roll in a direction that is substantially perpendicular to an axial line of the dancer roll, the pinion/rack mechanism comprising pinions that are installed on respective ends of the dancer roll and racks that engage with the pinions,
a piston/cylinder mechanism which drives the dancer roll so as to balance a tension that acts on the dancer roll via the liner material paper and/or core material paper on an upstream side of the dancer roll and via the liner material paper and/or core material paper on a downstream side of the dancer roll, and
guide rolls which are respectively installed on the upstream side and on the downstream side of the dancer roll so that a direction of extension of the liner material paper and/or core material paper on the upstream side of the dancer roll and a direction of extension of the liner material paper and/or core material paper on the downstream side of the dancer roll are both substantially parallel to a direction of extension of the racks; and
the tension adjustment means is provided in the vicinity of the tension fluctuation detection means on an upstream side of the tension fluctuation detection means and is used to adjust the tension generated in the liner material paper and/or core material paper in the vicinity of the single-facer by increasing or reducing a feed-out speed of the liner material paper and/or core material paper to the single-facer based upon fluctuations in tension detected by the tension fluctuation detection means, the tension adjustment means comprising:
a driving roll which feeds out the liner material paper and/or core material paper,
a rotational speed adjustment means which is used to adjust a rotational speed of the driving roll, and
pressing rolls which are installed adjacent to the driving roll,
so that the tension adjustment means applies a specified nip pressure to the liner material paper and/or core material paper that pass between the driving roll and the pressing rolls.
The above object of the present invention is further accomplished by a unique structure for a single-faced cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus that comprises:
a liner driven roll on which a liner material paper is wound,
a core driven roll on which a core material paper is wound,
a single-facer which manufactures a single-faced cardboard sheet by gluing together, through application of tension to the liner material paper, the liner material paper and a core that has been produced by forming the core material paper into a specified corrugated form, while feeding out the liner material paper from the liner driven roll and feeding out the core material paper from the core driven roll, and
a tension detection means which is provided between the liner driven roll and/or the core driven roll and the single-facer and is used to detect a tension generated in the liner material paper and/or core material paper, and
a tension rough adjustment means provided in the liner driven roll and/or core driven roll, the tension rough adjustment means making a rough adjustment of the tension generated in the liner material paper and/or core material paper by decreasing a rotational speed of the liner driven roll and/or core driven roll based upon a tension detected by the tension detection means;
the single-faced cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus further comprising a tension fluctuation detection means and a tension adjustment means, in which
the tension fluctuation detection means is provided in the vicinity of the single-facer on an upstream side of the single-facer and is used to detect fluctuations in tension generated in the liner material paper and/or core material paper, the tension fluctuation detection means comprising:
a dancer roll on which the liner material paper and/or core material paper are wound,
a pinion/rack mechanism which supports the dancer roll so that the dancer roll can roll in a direction that is substantially perpendicular to an axial line of the dancer roll, the pinion/rack mechanism comprising pinions that are installed or. respective ends of the dancer roll and racks that engage with the pinions,
a piston/cylinder mechanism which drives the dancer roll so as to balance a tension that acts on the dancer roll via the liner material paper and/or core material paper on an upstream side of the dancer roll and via the liner material paper and/or core material paper on a downstream side of the dancer roll, and
guide rolls which are respectively installed on the upstream side and on the downstream side of the dancer roll so that a direction of extension of the liner material paper and/or core material paper on the upstream side of the dancer roll and a direction of extension of the liner material paper and/or core material paper on the downstream side of the dancer roll are both substantially parallel to a direction of extension of the racks; and
the tension adjustment means is provided in the vicinity of the tension fluctuation detection means on an upstream side of the tension fluctuation detection means and is used to adjust the tension generated in the liner material paper and/or core material paper in the vicinity of the single-facer by increasing or reducing a feed-out speed of the liner material paper and/or core material paper to the single-facer based upon fluctuations in tension detected by the tension fluctuation detection means, the tension adjustment means comprising:
a driving roll which feeds out the liner material paper and/or core material paper,
a rotational speed adjustment means which is used to adjust a rotational speed of the driving roll, and
pressing rolls which are installed adjacent to the driving roll,
so that the tension adjustment means applies a specified nip pressure to the liner material paper and/or core material paper that pass between the driving roll and the pressing rolls.
The above single-faced cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus preferably further includes a paper splicing device provided on the upstream side of the tension adjustment means, the paper splicing device comprising:
a pressing contact mechanism which effects paper splicing by causing pressing contact between the material paper on a material paper roll that is in operation and the material paper on a material paper roll that is in reserve,
an accumulator roll unit which is disposed on a downstream side of the pressing contact mechanism and which is equipped with a plurality of accumulator rolls and a plurality of supporting rolls, and
a roll moving means which causes the plurality of accumulator rolls to move between an ordinary operating position and a paper-splicing position,
so that the paper splicing device forms a plurality of strips of accumulated material paper when the plurality of accumulator rolls are in the paper-splicing position.
Furthermore, it is preferable that in the above single-face cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus, the single-facer comprises:
a first stepped driving roll which has wave-form step parts formed in an outer circumferential surface thereof, and
a second stepped driving roll which has wave-form step parts formed in an outer circumferential surface thereof and engage with the wave-form step parts of the first stepped driving roll, the second stepped driving roll being disposed so that the core material paper is formed into a corrugated shape as a result of being caused to pass between the second stepped driving roll and the first stepped driving roll by rotation of the first stepped driving roll
a first guide roll provided on the first stepped driving roll so as to be on an advancing side of a direction of rotation of the first stepped driving roll with respect to the second stepped driving roll, the first guide roll, in cooperation with the first stepped driving roll, guiding the liner material paper in a configuration in which the liner material paper is superimposed on the core material paper along an outer circumferential surface of the first stepped driving roll, and
a second guide roll also provided on the first stepped driving roll so as to be on an advancing side of a direction of rotation of the first stepped driving roll with respect to the first guide roll, the second guide roll, in cooperation with the first stepped driving roll, guiding the liner material paper and the core material paper along the outer circumferential surface of the first stepped driving roll,
in which rotational speed of the second guide roll is set at a greater value than rotational speed of the first stepped driving roll so that the liner material paper is pressed against the outer circumferential surface of the first stepped driving roll in a state in which the core material paper is clamped between the liner material paper and the outer circumferential surface of the first stepped driving roll as a result of application of a specified tension to the liner material paper between the first guide roll and the second guide roll.
The above object of the present invention is still further accomplished by a unique structure for a double-faced cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus that is equipped with a double-facer that manufactures a double-faced cardboard sheet by gluing together a single-faced cardboard sheet and a back liner, the single-faced cardboard sheet comprising a liner and a core that is formed into a specified corrugated form, in which the double-faced cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus comprises a tension fluctuation detection means and a tension adjustment means, and in which:
the tension fluctuation detection means provided in the vicinity of the double-facer and on an upstream side of the double-facer and used to detect fluctuations in tension generated in the back liner and, the tension fluctuation detection means comprising:
a dancer roll on which the back liner is wound,
a pinion/rack mechanism which supports the dancer roll so that the dancer roll can roll in a direction that is substantially perpendicular to an axial line of the dancer roll, the pinion/rack mechanism comprising pinions that are installed on respective ends of the dancer roll and racks that engage with the pinions,
a piston/cylinder mechanism which drives the dancer roll so as to balance a tension that acts on the dancer roll via the back liner on an upstream side of the dancer roll and via the back liner on a downstream side of the dancer roll, and
guide rolls which are respectively installed on the upstream side and on the downstream side of the dancer roll so that a direction of extension of the back liner on the upstream side of the dancer roll and a direction of extension of the back liner on the downstream side of the dancer roll are both substantially parallel to the direction of extension of the racks; and
the tension adjustment means is provided in the vicinity of the tension fluctuation detection means on an upstream side of the tension fluctuation detection means and is used to adjust the tension generated in the back liner in the vicinity of the double-facer by increasing or reducing a feed-out speed of the back liner to the double-facer based upon fluctuations in tension detected by the tension fluctuation detection means, the tension adjustment means comprising:
a driving roll which feeds out the back liner,
a rotational speed adjustment means which is used to adjust a rotational speed of the driving roll, and
pressing rolls which are installed adjacent to the driving roll,
so that the tension adjustment means applies a specified nip pressure to the back liner that pass between the driving roll and the pressing rolls.
In the above double-faced cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus, the single-faced cardboard sheet is preferably manufactured by the single-faced cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus described above.
In the above tension fluctuation absorbing device of the present invention, which is constructed as described above, the generation of wrinkles in the material paper is prevented by splitting the pressing roll into plurality of rolls while constructing the device as a self-contained unit. At the same time, the device is disposed so that the direction of extension of the material paper on the upstream side of the line that is wound on the dancer roll and the direction of extension of the material paper on the downstream side of the line that is wound on the dancer roll are both substantially parallel to the direction of extension of the racks that support the dancer roll via pinions, thus insuring that the component of the fluctuation in tension that is oriented in the direction of extension of the racks when the tension generated in the material paper fluctuates is most prevalent; as a result, the response to movement of the dancer roll from the balance reference position can be improved, so that fine adjustments can be made with respect to fluctuations in tension. Furthermore, the tension value at the balance reference position of the dancer roll, i.e., the reference tension value that is used when fluctuations in the tension are detected, can be adjusted by adjusting the driving force of the piston/cylinder mechanism that balances the tension. Accordingly, not only fluctuations in the tension per se, but also, for example, excessive tension, can be detected, and this can be adjusted.
In the above single-faced cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus of the present invention, which is constructed as described above, a tension fluctuation detection means is installed in the vicinity of the single-facer on the upstream side of the single-facer, where fluctuations in the tension generated in the core material paper or liner are a problem. Fluctuations in the tension generated in the core material paper or liner material paper are detected by this tension fluctuation detection means, and the tension generated in the material paper is adjusted by adjusting the feed-out speed of the core material paper or liner material paper toward the single-facer on the basis of these detected fluctuations in the tension. As a result, such fluctuations in the tension can be kept within a fixed range.
Accordingly, in cases where there are changes in the material paper processing speed of the single-facer in connection with after-processes such as a double-facer process or printing process, etc., during normal operation, or in cases where a pulse-form fluctuation in tension is generated in the material paper by the splicer during paper splicing, the fluctuations in tension occurring in the single-facer can be reliably detected, and such fluctuations in tension in the single-facer can be quickly and reliably prevented by finely adjusting the tension on the basis of the above-mentioned [detected] fluctuations in the tension. As a result, faulty adhesion between the core and liner, warping of the single-faced cardboard sheet and breaking or collapse of corrugations caused by such fluctuations in the tension can be prevented, so that a good-quality single-faced cardboard sheet can be manufactured.
In the above-described double-faced cardboard sheet manufacturing apparatus of the present invention, which is constructed as described above, a tension fluctuation detection means is installed in the vicinity of the double-facer on the upstream side of the double-facer, where fluctuations in the tension generated in the back liner are a problem. Fluctuations in the tension generated in the back liner are detected by this tension fluctuation detection means, and the tension generated in the back liner is adjusted by adjusting the feed-out speed of the back liner toward the double-facer on the basis of these detected fluctuations in the tension. As a result, such fluctuations in the tension can be kept within a fixed range. Accordingly, in cases where there are changes in the material paper processing speed of the double-facer in connection with after-processes such as a box-making process or printing process, etc., during normal operation, or in cases where a pulse-form fluctuation in tension is generated in the back liner by the splicer during paper splicing, the fluctuations in tension occurring in the double-facer can be reliably detected. Also, such fluctuations in tension in the double-facer can be quickly and reliably prevented by finely adjusting the tension on the basis of the detected fluctuations in the tension. As a result, warping of the double-faced cardboard sheet caused by such fluctuations in the tension can be prevented, and deleterious effects on production control such as a drop in productivity in after-processes (cutting process, etc.) can be avoided, so that a good-quality double-faced cardboard sheet can be manufactured.